Astronaut
The Astronauts are the protagonists of the Mars Mission theme. History The Astronauts came to Mars to collect an abundance of energy crystals. While setting up the Eagle Command Base, they discover a new threat, the Aliens. They converted their vehicles into a more defensive force and quickly gained the upper hand in the conflict. They received more newer vehicles. But during the ensuing battle, a Crystal Reaper stumbled around the cracks on Mount Olympus forming the Alien Hive. Team Members Mission Commander The Mission Commander has been on more trips into space than anyone else in the Mars Mission team. An experienced astronaut, he's dealt with every kind of crisis you can imagine… but he's never encountered anything like these mysterious beings before! Miner Rough, tough and always ready for a fight, the hard-working Miner has got a chip on his shoulder towards anyone or anything that tries to steal his crystals, which has landed him in trouble more than once. Astro-Pilot The hot-shot Astro-Pilot has flown every jet, rocket, and planetary cruiser you can name, and then some. He can pinpoint a target from five miles away, land his Astro Fighter on eight square feet of bare sand, and dodge every rock in a meteor swarm without breaking a sweat. Claw-Tank Driver The MT-51 Claw-Tank is a complicated piece of heavy machinery, and the Claw-Tank Driver is just the guy to drive it. He's an expert in robotics, engineering and field maintenance, and he's not afraid to get his hands dirty repairing a damaged vehicle. He is an expert in nanotechnology. Dropship Pilot Cool, calm, and collected, the Dropship Pilot is level-headed and reliable where the Astro-Pilot is reckless and risk-taking. You can always count on him to drop off important cargo at the right time on the right spot, or haul you out of trouble in an emergency situation. Trike Driver The MT-31 Trike Driver is a born survivor. He's trained in conditions from sub-arctic cold to blazing lava fields, and he's ready to take on the most hostile environments the planet Mars can throw at him. Gunner The youngest and least experienced of the Mars Mission team, the Gunner is always cheerful and good-natured, even in the face of the greatest danger. He's a natural at weapons systems of all kinds, which really comes in handy on this dangerous planet. Appearances * Astro Pilot Appearances: * 7695 MX-11 Astro Fighter * 7692 MX-71 Recon Dropship * 7699 MT-101 Armored Drilling Unit * 5616 Mini-Robot * Trike Driver Appearances: * 7694 MT-31 Trike * 7649 MT-201 Ultra Drill Walker * Dropship Pilot Appearances: * 7693 ETX Alien Strike * 7692 Mx-71 Recon Dropship * 7647 MX-41 Switch Fighter * Claw-Tank Driver Appearances: * 7697 MT-51 Claw Tank Ambush * 7699 MT-101 Armoured Drilling Unit * 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base * 7648 MT-21 Mobile Mining Unit * 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper * 7644 MX-81 Hypersonic Operations Aircraft * Gunner Appearances: * 7691 ETX Alien Mothership Assault: * 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base * 7646 ETX Alien Infiltrator * MIner Appearances: * 7691 ETX Alien Mothership Assault * 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base * 7699 Armoured Drilling Unit * Mission Commander Appearances: * 7690 MB-01 Eagle Command Base * 7649 MT-201 Ultra Drill Walker * 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper * 7644 MX-81 Hypersonic Operations Aircraft * Unnamed Miner Appearances: * 7646 ETX Alien Infiltrator * 7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper * 7644 MX-81 Hypersonic Operations Aircraft (x3) * 5619 Crystal Hawk Category:characters Category:Astros